Death is only the beginning
by LillyoftheNile
Summary: Thinking that her brother had been hanged, Stephanie O'Connell decides to follow a lead from one of her regular bar guests. He can't be alive, she saw his empty jail cell. And if he is alive, he won't be for long after she finds him! A/N: Not you're typical "sister fic" Rated M, because I cuss like a sailor and I'd rather be safe :) Set between TM and TMR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Mummy/ The Mummy returns franchise. I do, however, own my original character(s). This story will be rated M, to avoid all future hassle. I'm sure my scandalous mind will be creating some adult situations with a certain Medjai. Also, while I'm fascinated with Egypt, both past and present, I am no expert. If something is inaccurate, please kindly let me know. I may or may not be making up some of my own legends…I'm playing it my ear, so to speak. Thank you for reading.

Also, to avoid confusion, this is set between TM and TMR. I may not even touch anything that happens in the movies, except to use them as a memory. Also, I'm having Rick have a sister. Yes, I know, over played...BUT I think this will be different than what you're expecting.

Of course the day I'm scheduled to be off is the day all hell breaks loose in my apartment. First I got rudely awoken by my window shattering in the middle of the night. I live above the bar I work at in the evenings. Two floors above it, actually. I guess a brawl got a little out of hand and items were thrown. Into my window, to be precise. Then, several hours later when the sun came shining though said window, I had again woke up to find my water wasn't working. A pipe had burst in the bar, so the landlord had the water shut off. Of course, on the day I had a meeting at the British Museum in Cairo. Apparently someone had seen my brother there recently, according to one of my regulars at the bar. I tried to tell the guy that my brother had been hanged and they probably saw the wrong guy. The man told me that he only knew of two Americans living in Cairo, me and my brother and who he saw was definitely my brother. Well, I suppose the man did have a point. What could it hurt to just see for myself? After all, I did see Ricks empty jail cell the day he was set to be hanged.

Maybe this empty lead will provide me with the closure I've been looking for. It's been long enough, after all. Or maybe it hasn't. I haven't seen my brother in about four years. He left three days after my 21st birthday to join the Legion. I begged and pleaded with him not to go, but he insisted that he needed to join to take care of me. That soon enough some suitors would come along and he would have to provide a dowry, one that didn't involve booze and ammunition. I still argued about that though. I had my brother, and that's all I needed. If who I fell in love with expected more from me than my love in return, well to hell with him! Rick went anyway. I heard that he made it back into town a few years later. When I got word from one of my…companions what bar he was at, I ran as fast as I could. Apparently all of the training that I had been doing since Rick left didn't pay off. I missed him by ten minutes. He had gotten into a fight at the bar over some trinket. The next thing I knew he was in jail, and sentenced to be hanged. I tried to go to see him. Oh, every single day I tired. The guards told me that since I was a woman and an unaccompanied woman at that, that I was not permitted entry.

So today I decided to check out this man's story. If my brother had miraculously escaped prison, unscathed and was truly alive, I was going to kill him myself. I mean, really. Who leaves their ONLY flesh and blood to live alone thinking that they were dead? If Richard O'Connell thinks that man is him, then boy is he wrong. So, since the water is temporarily unavailable I pulled my long curly hair into a side bride. No use trying to tame it any other way. I did as best as I could with my makeup. Some light liner around my eyes and a few swipes of mascara. It's going to be hot anyways, as it always it this time of year. No use trying to use something that will just melt off. I pulled on some black pants, my favorite pair. They were form-fitting, but not skin tight. I could move comfortably in them, and hide my weapons with ease. I always take a blade or two with me anytime I leave the apartment. I've learned a lot in the time Rick has been gone, and to always have protection is key. I prefer hand to hand combat mostly, since that's what Rick had taught me growing up. Oh yes, I can shoot a gun with the best of them and hold my own with a sword. In a crowd though, I had always feared injuring more than my attacker. I keep the hand gun in a pack that I carry with me, just in case. I chose a royal blue top out of the trunk that keeps my clothes and a light, almost sheer sort of jacket to go over that. I try to look as drab as possible when in the streets, as to not draw attention to the fact that I'm by myself. I don't like the head coverings though, my hair is so thick I feel like anything that I wear on top of it chokes me. I stood back to admire my handy work in the long mirror that rests against the far wall by the door. Not too shabby. You can definitely see the resemblance between me and my brother. Both of us have dark hair, mine being a bit darker. Both of us have blue eyes, although mine do change color depending on the mood I'm in. Sometimes they're as clear as ice, other times they've looked almost green. Oh, I do miss him. He always protected me, even after he left the orphanage. You see, at a certain age you kind of grow out of the system, and he being three years older than I grew out of it sooner. Even still, he made sure to let me know that he would be there for me when I aged out. And he was for a few years, until that stupid legionnaire talked him into joining.

"Okay Stephanie, here goes nothing." Sometimes I need to give myself little pep talks. I realize that I probably look like a man woman, but it makes me feel a little less alone when I hear it. " Richard O'Connell, if you're out there I swear I'm going to find you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Mummy/ The Mummy returns franchise. I do, however, own my original character(s). This story will be rated M, to avoid all future hassle. I'm sure my scandalous mind will be creating some adult situations with a certain Medjai. Also, while I'm fascinated with Egypt, both past and present, I am no expert. If something is inaccurate, please kindly let me know. I may or may not be making up some of my own legends…I'm playing it my ear, so to speak. Thank you for reading.

The market is already buzzing when I step out of my building, venders looking to sell early to various tourists before the afternoon sun sends them back to their hotel rooms. Today, that may happen sooner than they had hoped. It's tortuously hot, and the sun is barely at midday. Cairo is certainly attracting a lot of attention lately though, with all of the odd weather and such. The past few weeks have gotten back to normal though, it seems, much to some tourists disappointment. Many of them are acting as though they wished they had witnessed the phenomenon first hand.

It's a short walk to the museum, only taking roughly ten minutes. With each step I take I feel more and more ridiculous. _Am I really going out on a wild goose chase to see if my brother is dead or alive?_ I feel like I've lost my mind. I don't even know who to speak to once I get there.

Walking up to the building I see it too, has gotten back to its usual state. Windows have been repaired and what not. To be honest, I was too afraid to leave my apartment that week and the following. It wasn't until my boss knocked on my door that I felt safe to leave my little hide-a-way.

_Here goes nothing. Breath. I must remember to breath. _

"Hello, I was hoping to speak to whoever is in charge". The man at the desk doesn't seem very willing to help me. This should be a joy. He looks as though he's ready to reach across the desk and strangle me.

"How dare you? How dare another one of you step foot into this building after the chaos you caused?!" He's seething, literally fuming at me. _What on earth could I have possibly done to set this man off?_

"I'm sorry; you must have me confused with another person. I haven't caused any chaos. Not recently anyways and certainly not here." Red, his face is the most brilliant shade of red I've ever seen on a person.

The man rose from his perch, storming over to me like I'm some sort of threat to him. "Oh, yes you have. Sharing the same blood with that vile man makes you just as responsible as he for nearly destroying the world." Even though he towers over me by about a half a foot, I know I could take him if this became physical. He's scrawny; I could probably break an arm without too much effort. I really hope it doesn't come to that. Rick made me promise not to fight anymore, and I've mostly kept that promise. I wouldn't mind a small go around with this guy. And if he keeps going off on me like he is, then it will be completely justified. Oh dear, I can feel my chest getting hot now. That's my "tell" when I get angry. I get all red and blotchy on my chest and neck, that's how Rick would always know he'd gone too far in his teasing.

"Which vile man do you speak of? I have no father and my brother is dead." I very much want to hit this man. How dare he try to sully my bloodline? And even if he wasn't, how would this man know who I am related to?

"Humphf, you are a naïve girl if you think your brother is dead. Have you not read a damned newspaper child?" He retreats to his desk, I can only assume to retrieve a paper.

"Wait, how do you even know who my brother is? Who I am? What are you talking about? And before you give me some vague answer you should know I'm very capable and on the verge of breaking at least one of your bones." Not only is my body seething with anger, but now I've started to shake. What happened when I hid myself away? I need some answers and fast, before this wormy little man loses an arm. Or a leg, either would fine.

"I know who you are Stephanie, because I have acquaintance with the man you tend bar for. And I know who you brother is, one Richard O'Connell, because he and his little girlfriend nearly ended the world. It's been all over the papers, how heroic it all is that they saved the world from its demise. When in all actuality, none of it would've even happened if they had just heeded the Medjai's warning." He handed me the newspaper, and I quickly snatched it from his grubby little hands.

_No. No fucking way_. There's my proof of his existence. He is not dead, but very much alive. And from the looks of it, living very comfortable with an English woman. _Oh, brother dear, you're going to wish you were dead when I get my hands on you. _

"Do you have is address? It says here he's living in London, and I can only assume the curator has stayed in contact with them." I'm still very angry with this man, with the way he approached me. Clearly I had no idea what was going on.

"Here, take it. Please get as far away from Egypt as you possibly can. All we need is another catastrophe brought on by the ignorance of you and your kin." This man really had a death wish, didn't he?

"Now you listen and you listen good" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, bringing to my eye level, "my brother may be many things, but ignorant he is not. Clearly he cleaned up after his own mess, and saved all of our asses in the process. As for insulting me, I'll leave you with this." A swift knee to the groin should teach him to speak to an O'Connell like that.

As I made my way back, I took the time to look at my surroundings. All seemed normal to me. Kids crying to their mothers that they were hungry or tired, men stealing glances at the native and tourist women. Venders trying to bargain off their goods for a much higher price than what the item was worth. The smells of the market were of freshly baked breads and animal. The odd combination, yes, but that's what happened when people sold chickens and goats near the food carts. It probably wasn't very sanitary, but there is really only so much space to accommodate so many booths.

I wonder, if after seeing my brother, I'll even return to Cairo. Maybe that's why Rick hasn't tried to find me since the whole ordeal. Maybe he just doesn't want me around to bother him and his new girlfriend. It wouldn't be the first time this is happened. Once, when I was about 19 Rick had me stay with a friend of his. He told me he wanted the apartment to himself for the evening; he was having a girl over and didn't want me in the middle of it. He didn't come to get me for three weeks. He felt bad about it after I bitched him out for nearly an hour, and then refused to speak to him for just as long as he'd left me for. _My brother and his hormones._ Men, I suppose.

When I got back to the bar, I told my boss what I had learned. He was a kind old man, and really generous. He told me once that I had reminded him of his daughter who had passed. Sad, actually. Sometimes he calls me her name by mistake, but I'll answer to it anyway. It's the least I can do for him. After all, he did give me a job after Rick took off, and made sure I had a place to live. He was very understanding when I told him that I needed to go to London to see him. So understanding, that he gave me the money for my plane ticket to get there. He told me not to come back if I found him, that I needed to be with family again. He said I had been too sad ever since I thought Rick had died, and he wanted be to be happy again. I suppose he's right, I have been sad. Time to fix that.

A few days later, after I had packed up most of my belongings, I took off to London. Once I had landed, I took a taxi to the address the museum had of my brother.

As we pulled up, all I could do was sit there speechless. It was huge. His house was fucking enormous. Then the thought struck me that here he was, living in luxury, while I was stuck in a studio apartment in Cairo. The giant oaf of my asshole brother was going to get it.

I paid the driver, and my anger toward my brother quickly turned into anxiety. He will remember me right? It's nearly been four years, but that's not long enough to forget you had a sister you promised to take care of, is it? _Well, here goes nothing I suppose_.

As I knocked on the door I contemplated leaving. I really don't know why I was so nervous. He is my brother, after all.

"Oh hello there, what can I do for you? Are you from the newspaper?" She's beautiful. No wonder Rick doesn't want me around, I'm sure he thinks I would ruin it for him.

"Umm no, I'm not. I'm looking for Rick actually. Is he here?" Her smile fell, she probably thinks I'm some hussy coming to steal her man. "He does live here, right? I got the address from the museum in Cairo."

"Of course, please come in." She ushered me into a parlor of sorts, I think that's what it's called anyway. "I'll go find him for you. Please, take a seat. You must be exhausted if you're coming all the way for Egypt" She didn't wait for me to respond before taking off to find Rick. I hope I didn't upset her, she seems nice. I took the opportunity to have a look around while I was waiting. You can tell Rick didn't decorate a thing. She must have done it all. There are several shelves and tables, all filled with books and ancient looking things. There are a few pictures here and there, mostly of the woman and another man. He's taller, with lighter coloring. They look like they could be related, maybe he's her brother.

As I set down the frame, I realized I didn't see any pictures of me and Rick. It's like I never existed. I know it's silly, how could he have a picture of us when we haven't even seen each other in years? It still made me sad. He was my only family, and I hated to think that he was sharing this new life, a new happy life, and I had no part in it. I was starting to feel like an outsider.

"I can't do this" I turned to get my bag to leave when I heard him.

"Can't do what?" I was stunned. I haven't heard his voice in so long. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks before I even knew I was crying. Turning slowly, I faced him.

"Rick?" I can't believe it. It's really him, he's really alive. All of the anger I previously felt about him forgetting about me quickly disappeared when I saw his face. He looked exactly how I remembered. Maybe a bit muscular than I remembered, but damn he's alive!

I didn't have time to register what was happening before he picked me up in a bear hug. More tears, happy tears.

"Steph, I thought you died. I thought you were dead. I came to get you when I got back from the desert. They told me you were dead." He was crying now too, and that just made me cry even harder.

"Who told you that? I heard you had gotten back and got into a bar fight. I tried to get to the bar as fast as I could, but you were gone before I got there. I tired going to the jail Rick, to get you out, but they wouldn't let me. Rick, they wouldn't let me see you. I can't believe you're alive!" I started to hyperventilate, this was all too much. I spent weeks thinking that I had lost my only family, and yet here he is living and breathing.

"Rick, maybe we should move this to somewhere a bit more comfortable. I'll put on some tea." The woman left us after we had made our way to the living room.

"What's her name? I heard you had a new lady in your life. Never thought you'd land someone so pretty." The playful teasing felt just as natural as it used to. I got comfortable on the couch, Rick sat in an armchair to the left of it. He seemed older somehow, more serious.

"Yea, I did pretty well huh? Her names Evelyn, but you can call her Evie." Rick chuckled a little with the statement, he seemed like he wanted to say something, but stopped.

"Here we are, take some tea darling. Now, excuse my bluntness, but who are you?" Evie sat next to me on the couch, crossing her legs at her ankles. She leaned in slightly, as if I was some sort of mysterious painting she was trying to decipher. _He never told her about me. _

With that realization, a new wave of tears came. I just looked a Rick, I imagine I looked like a child who had just been struck by his father. His posture immediately changed, he's on the defense now.

"Evie, this is Stephanie, my sister. I—"

"Your sister?! Rick, you never mentioned having a sister! What other secretes are you hiding?" Evie stood up with that, crossing over to stand in front of my brother.

"Evie, listen, sit down please. Steph, when I got back from the desert I found the man we used to rent from before I left. I asked him if he knew where you were living, if you had even stayed in Cairo. He told me that you ran off with some man after an argument he overheard one night." Oh yes, I forgot about that. I'm sure once he finds out the real story, Rick won't be too happy with me.

"When I found out who that man was, I went looking for him. I figured you would still be there, or he could point me in the right direction. By the way—now that I know you're alive, you're in big trouble." _Fuck._

"Anyway, James sent me all around Cairo looking for you, all dead ends obviously. When I figured out his little game, I went to one of your old jobs too see if any of your employers knew where you were."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"Please tell me you didn't go to the blacksmith." I shifted in my seat a little, I know where this is going. I can already tell that I'm being scolded by Rick before I even lift my eyes to him.

"Oh, I went there. He told me that one afternoon, you rushed in trying to hide yourself in the shop. And, running in after you are two guards looking for a girl who had stolen an artifact that was in transit to the museum." Rick just kept staring at me. If looks could kill, I'm sure I would be dead.

"That was you?! Oh my, you sure did cause quite the commotion for us. The curator was in a tizzy for weeks after. It certainly took the spotlight off of me though, normally I had been the source of his frustrations." Again, Evie shifted a bit closer to me, offering more tea.

"How do you know about that?" I'm sure I had never seen this woman in my life, how could she have known about that little…incident?

"Evie used to work there" I know he's getting frustrated by being interrupted, but honestly I'm hoping he'll just move on from the topic. "Stop trying to change the subject, kid. The blacksmith told me that the guards took you, and told him that they had to kill you for taking the artifact, and he watched them do it. Honestl—"

"Well, that's a bit of a stretch, I was never caught. I got away before they could grab me. I accidently knocked the blacksmith out when I was trying to get away from the guards. And before you start lecturing me, I was merely a currier for the artifact. I had ever stolen it, I don't have the skill set for that, I'm too clumsy. The argument James and I had the night I left our old place was because he wanted me to get involved with these guys he was working for. He was being really vague, and I was getting a bad feeling about it so I declined. He didn't take it too well, and took it out on my face. I ran away as soon as I could, but ended up with nowhere to go. So I went to a bar to drink off the pain from the punches."

I could see Rick tense up at the mention of me being hurt. "What does that have to do with the artifact? And me being told you were dead?"

Evie sat back down, placing a tray of assorted cheese and crackers on the table in front of the couch. I didn't even notice that she left the room.

"Here, Stephanie, have something to eat. I'm sure you're famished." She handed me a small plate with a few of the crackers and cheeses. Anyone who feeds me I automatically love. I know she and I will get along just fine, I think.

"Thank you Evie, you're too kind. As I was saying, before my dear brother interrupted, I was sitting at a bar after the fight with James. After a few drinks I went to get up, and man approached me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't tell from where. Anyway, he told me if I took a package he had to Thebes he would see to it that I would never have to work again. I told him the only way I would consider it is if he paid me half of the amout up front. He agreed to the deal, and paid me right then. I didn't even make it out of Cairo before the Medjai were after me." I took a bite out of one of the crackers as my brother turned to me with a questioning look on his face.

"How do you know about the Medjai?" He looked a little uncomfortable as he asked, I'll have to dig into that a little later.

"Rick, I've spent most of my life observing things, and I've worked at a lot of different places. Everyone I know has had some sort of interaction with them, I would be a fool to not have put two and two together and figured out who they were. Anyway, those are the guards the blacksmith was talking about. I had managed to get away that night, but barely. I took a hit from one of their scimitars and it bled a lot. I'm guessing when the blacksmith came to, he thought I was killed. There was a lot of blood and no body to account for it. He probably didn't want you to hurt him for not protecting me." I bent to put my plate on the table and rose to my feet. I needed to stretch a little, sitting so long was making me stiff.

As I lifted my hands above my head, I heard Evie slightly gasp and Rick winced. "Well, it certainly looks like we need to feed you more than cheese and crackers. Stephanie, honestly, you're all boney." I shot Rick a look, humph, I am not. I guess my shirt rode up as I was stretching. I looked down to see what the fuss was about.

"Oh, I guess I have lost a few pounds. Thinking you're brother was hanged will do that to you I guess." I tried to shrug off their looks while I sat back down, but to no avail. "What? I guess I just forgot to feed myself."

"Forgot to feed yourself? Have you taken a look in a mirror lately? I'm sure you would have been reminded by your reflection." He pushed another plate at me, filling it with more cheese and crackers.

"Rick, stop, I'm fine. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, after I got sliced by the Medjai, I was able to counter attack. I guess they weren't prepared for me to be able to defend myself, so while they took the time to process what was happening I ran. I know the city pretty well, and was able to hide."

"Well, I know we got the artifact back. How did that happen? Obviously you never made it to Thebes." Evie took the chance to go sit with my brother, on the arm of his chair. Her hazel eyes bore into my blue, it was a little unnerving. It was a stare that could make you admit to anything. She finally glanced away to place her arm around Rick's shoulder.

"I figured since the Medjai were after me that it must have been something sacred. So, I took one of the alleys to the museum and dropped into the mail slot. I figured the curator would find it in the morning, and I suppose he did just that since it's now resting comfortably on display." Evie nodded her head, agreeing that it was now on display. Rick just stared at me.

After what seemed like an eternity he stood up and grabbed my bags and started to go up a staircase.

"Where are you going with my stuff Rick?" I stood, starting to go after him.

"You're moving in. I promised to take care of you until you were married. Clearly I haven't done a very good job of that so far. Which room should be hers Evie? The one farthest away from Johnathon, preferably." He bent to pick my bags up again, turning to Evie for an answer as I started to protest.

"Oh, yes, of course you're staying! No questions about it. You're family, and I've always wanted a sister. Which room should you have though? Oh yes, how about the purple one Rick? The one next to the library." Her arm was now around my back, leading me to follow my brother up the staircase.

"You have a library?!"

Phew! This seems like a good place to take a break. I hope everyone who has read this so far is enjoying it. PLEASE leave a little review, it really motivates me to continue. I will update about once a week, on my day off from work…maybe more frequently if it's requested. *wink, wink* I think the chapters after this, I'll change between the characters POV, just so I don't get burnt out writing solely for one character. Well my darlings, I shall bit you all a good evening.

And a big thank you to those of you who've favorite/read/liked/alerted. You make my heart swoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Mummy/ The Mummy returns franchise. I do, however, own my original character(s). This story will be rated M, to avoid all future hassle. I'm sure my scandalous mind will be creating some adult situations with a certain Medjai. Also, while I'm fascinated with Egypt, both past and present, I am no expert. If something is inaccurate, please kindly let me know. I may or may not be making up some of my own legends…I'm playing it by ear, so to speak. Thank you for reading.**

**About a month later**

Evie's POV

Bill, bill, bill, bill, bill, junk, a letter from Ardeth, bill… Wait a minute! A letter from Ardeth? Why, we haven't heard from him since Rick and I got married. I wonder what he's up to. Maybe I should leave it for Rick to open…it _is _addressed to the both of us though.

_Dear O'Connell and Evelyn, _

_I hope this letter is finding you both well. I had hoped to have more communication with you, but since becoming chieftain I have not been able. Luckily things have been rather quite here, I hope it stays that way for a while._

_I'm writing in hopes that you will grant me a favor. It seems the Elders think I need a vacation, especially after all that had happened at Hamunaptra. I was hoping the offer still stood for me to stay with you at your home, or I will have to listen to my mother pester me about finding a wife and providing her grandchildren for a week. _

_Unless I hear otherwise, I will be at your residence in exactly two weeks. _

_Ardeth_

Two weeks, let's see the letter is dated for the 2nd of July, so he should be here on the 15th. Stephanie's birthday. Oh I can't wait for her to meet him, they would get along perfectly.

"Hey Evie, what are you so happy about? I've never known mail to make someone smile to big." Oh dear, I didn't even hear him walk in. Of course, Rick does have a habit of sneaking up on me.

"A letter came today, from Ardeth." He plopped himself down at his desk, so I handed him the letter to read. I'll have to tidy up the spare room for him then. I wonder what he likes to eat.

"So he'll be here in two days then?" Rick sounds more excited than I thought he would be. I guess he and Ardeth have gotten closer though. He was the best man at our wedding, after all. I suppose Ardeth is like the brother Rick had never had.

"Yes, I think that's right. I was hoping you would run to the market for some things. I'm not sure what he likes to eat, and since Johnathan seems to be eating us out of house and home the pantry is nearly empty." I handed Rick a list of items I thought we needed for the next week or so. "Oh, and don't forget to pick something up for Stephanie. The day Ardeth arrives is also her birthday, remember?"

"It is, isn't it? I don't know what to get her Evie, why don't I leave that to you?" He looked a bit panicked at the thought of his sister, odd. "I mean, we've never gotten each other gifts before. I wouldn't even know where to look." He somehow managed to get up from the desk and embrace me without me even noticing. "I know how much you love to shop Evie, so I'm really doing you a favor." His hands pulling me closer by my waist and neck, he's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me to get me to agree to shop for him. I guess that isn't too bad of a deal.

"I hate to interrupt your little mid-day make out session, but I need some help." That girl has the most perfect timing. She always seems to interrupt the small intimate moments with my husband.

I looked up from where Rick and I were near the desk in the library to find Steph by the door. She looked a bit disheveled, like she had been training. Since the day she moved in, she developed a training schedule. She said it was because Rick and I keep force feeding her. She has put on a few pounds, but you would hardly notice. At any rate, she has taken to running daily along with various other things. It looks like she's bleeding, which probably means she was practicing with her swards.

"Shit Steph, what did you do to yourself?" Rick walked over to her, taking her arm to get a better look at the cut.

"While you get her cleaned up, I'm going to go pick up a few things. Rick, don't forget to go to the market. Stephanie, we'll be having a guest. He'll be here in a few days. I was hoping you could pick up the guest room for me? I'll be home before dinner." I walked out of the library before either of them could protest. I know how much Stephanie hated to clean, but honestly the girl is going to be 25 in just a few days. It won't kill her to dust a dresser.

Stephanie's POV

"Damn it Rick that hurts!" I know the antiseptic is necessary, but he could have warned me. At least I don't need it stitched, that I will be thankful for.

"Hold still, will ya? I'm almost done." Thank god. "How did this happen in the first place? You never hit yourself." I sighed as he wrapped the bandage around my arm. He was right; I normally never have little accidents like this.

When he was finished we walked into the kitchen so I could start making dinner. That's what I contribute to our little family unit. Rick refused any money to help with bills, since they're so well off now. So I told him I would be their personal chef then. I needed to feel like I was helping out in _some_ way, and since Evie can't really cook and Johnathan and Rick could live off of take-out, I thought the idea was perfect. I pulled out some vegetables for a salad from the refrigerator and began washing them. Rick just stood at the island in the middle of the room, leaning against it. This is normal for us. I cook and someone, normally Rick, will keep me company. Sometimes Evie does when Rick isn't around. We'll just chat about normal girl things; who I've been dating, any gossip from the museum, things like that. Johnathan hardly does though, but he's never really home. He opened up a little casino a while back, so he likes to hang out there. He always makes it home for dinner though. Once he told me that my cooking could win over the heart of any man I desired. Ha! It gave me a good chuckle. If that were the case I would have been married ages ago. True, my skill in the kitchen was appreciated by the men I've been with but my ability to fight in combination with my independence had scared them all off. I guess that's for the best though.

"I was distracted. When I was on my run I passed a few couples all lovely in all of their….couple splendor. When I got back to the barn I thought it would be best to work out a bit of that aggression with the sword and sand bag." I took that moment to whack my knife into a head of lettuce. Rick stepped back from the island a bit.

"Clearly not enough. What did that lettuce ever do to you?" I threw a piece of carrot at him, but he moved out of the way before it made contact.

"Rick, that's not funny. Laughing at your lonely sister is just low. Can you pull the chicken from fridge for me? Put it in the roasting pan please."

"I'm not laughing _at_ you…okay, I am laughing at you. Honestly kid, I don't know how you can be lonely. You don't sit still long enough." He moved back to his place at the island after putting the roasting pan with the chicken in the oven.

"I fill my time in hopes to forget Rick. It comes back to me though, as soon as I see you and Evie together. You're really great together; I just wish I had that too. "I finished putting the salad together, and placed back into the fridge to keep it fresh for dinner. I started peeling some potatoes when Rick grabbed my wrist, forcing me to look at him.

"Hey, you'll have that someday too. You'll make some man very lucky one day, don't worry about kid." He gave my arm a little pat and let me go back to peeling. He wasn't very good at pep talks, but I appreciate the attempt.

I gave him a little smile, and looked up. "So, who's this guest I have to clean for?"

"A really good friend of mine, he was actually my best man when Evie and I got married. His name is Ardeth Bay, he's the chieftain of the Medj—" I dropped the knife that potato that were in my hands, both falling to the floor. A Medjai will be in the house, and not just any Medjai but _the_ Medjai. "Are you okay?"

"Um, sure, I'm fine. A Medjai, you say? That's nice, good, really good." Oh great, my chest is getting warm. "So, how long will he be staying then?" I really hope Rick doesn't notice.

"What are you freaking out about? It's not like they're still mad at you for that whole artifact thing. If they were, you would be dead already most likely." He does have a point, I guess.

"I don't know Rick, maybe because the last run in I had with one of them I was nearly killed. I have a scar from that, you know. It's not something I can just forget about. And now, one of them, their leader to be exact will be sleeping in a room next to my own. I think I'm aloud to freak out." I began to chop at the potatoes, the excitement making me go through them faster than I ever have.

"Relax. Ardeth isn't going to try to kill you, you'll be fine. I'm sure he doesn't even know who you are." He stood up and made his way out of the kitchen.

I hope he's right.

VVVVVV

**Two days later**

I could feel that I wasn't alone in my room before I even opened my eyes. Being in tune with my senses was a skill I had picked up when I was living alone. I tried to peek through my eye lashes, but my intruders noticed my eye movement.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Evie, Rick, and Johnathan all shouted, startling me to fully open my eyes. Is it really my birthday already? I guess worrying about Ardeth's arrival made me forget.

"Oh, guys you shouldn't have." Really, it feels like it's still early enough for everyone to still be asleep. I closed my eyes in hope they'd go away.

"Get up sleepy head, it's almost 2:00 and I have a day planned for us." Evie said, pulling my blankets away from my body while Rick and Johnathan made an exit. "Goodness, do you always sleep half naked?"

"You're the one who pulled the blankets off Evie." I did always sleep half naked. Actually, I usually sleep more than half naked. It gets hot in Egypt.

"Well, get yourself decent, we're going shopping!" I heard her close the door behind her, and as she did I pulled myself from the bed. I must have been tired if I slept this long. I guess I was up pretty late getting Ardeth's room ready.

I pulled on long purple cotton skirt, pairing it with a white tank top and slipped on a pair of sandals. It was simple, but cool. I could tell it would be hot, it always is on my birthday. I fixed my hair a bit, trying to get the unruly curls not to look so slept on and made my way into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and applied a bit of mascara. After I was finished I cleaned up the little mess I had made and went to find Evie.

"Oh good, I was afraid I would have to wake you up again. I have quite the day planned for us." She handed me a glass of orange juice and a muffin. Her efforts to make me gain more weight haven't let up since I moved in. I fought it at first, but after Rick yelled at me for making her cry I decided to just put up with it. He was right after all, she's just trying to look after me. "First we're going to get ourselves new dresses for tonight—we're meeting the guys at the casino for dinner. I figured you would like a night away from the kitchen and it'll give Ardeth a chance to meet you since they'll be coming from the airport. After we're finished shopping I've made an appointment for us to get our hair and makeup done at the fancy salon that just opened. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great Evie, thank you. I can honestly say this birthday is already turning out to be the best one yet." We walked out of the house and to the car. As we made our way to our first destination I turned to face Evie. "What's he like?"

"Who, dear?" She kept her eyes on the road, but turned her head slightly so I could tell she was listening.

"Ardeth. I'm a bit nervous to meet him, since the last time I was in the room with a Medjai it didn't go so well." I expected her to say what Rick had, that I shouldn't worry.

"He can be a bit intimidating at first, but he really is a nice man. I'm sure it'll be fine, you have nothing to worry about." She looked at me as she put the car in park, turning fully to face me. "Really, Ardeth is as nice as they come. Now let's go find you a birthday dress." She patted my knee for emphasis, and we both got out of the car.

Walking into the shop, I quickly felt out of place. I've never owned anything that looks even half as nice as the items in here. I walked up to a rack that held a few tops and looked at the price tag. Now I know I've never owned anything this nice.

"Don't even think about looking at the price tag. It's your birthday, it's our treat!" Evie started to pull me to the back of the shop where most of the dresses were kept. "Here, try this on. I think it'll look fabulous on you."

I made my way back to the fitting rooms, and found an open spot. The dress _did_ look beautiful, I had to admit. It is a midnight blue color, with a deep V neckline and short sleeves. I wouldn't even call them sleeves, my shoulders weren't even covered. It was tightest around my waist, loosening slightly as the rest of the dress fell. It ended just slightly above my knees. I turned to the mirror to have a look at myself and gasped at what I saw. I've never looked better. Sure, if my breasts were larger, that might help. I turned to the side, and then to the other taking in every angle. I slipped on a pair of high heels that were in the room, again looking in the mirror to see if that changed things. Boy, did it! I looked like an actual woman. Gone was the girl who wasn't afraid to get dirty with the boys, who would fight with the best of them and cuss like a sailor. The girl who stood before me was a lady.

"Are you going to stay in there all day, or am I going to have to break this door down?" Oh Evie, I had almost forgotten she was here. I opened the door and walked out a bit, giving her some room to see me properly.

"Well, what do you think?" I just stood there, awkwardly as Evie gave me a once over. "Ya know, standing there with your mouth open isn't very lady like."

"Oh hush, I just can't believe how incredible you look. Really, you -you look beautiful." I smiled, accepting the complement. With all of the attention on me, I hadn't noticed Evie had changed as well. Her dress was green with short sleeves and a scoop neckline. It fell a few inches below her knee. The color of her dress really made her eyes stand out.

"Evie, you look great. I bet my brother won't be able to keep his hands off you." I had hoped the little joke would take the attention off me, but nope. She continued to fuss over me. It was nice actually, maybe this is what growing up with a sister would have been like.

"Your brother couldn't keep his hands off me if I wore a paper bag." She moved on to playing around with my hair, moving it around my neck so it all fell to one side.

I giggled at her comment. " I'm sure he couldn't Evie. We should probably get out of here though, it's already 3:30 and you said our hair appointment is at 4:00 right?"

We went back into our respective rooms and changed back into our normal clothes. We left the shop as quickly as we could, making our way to our next appointment at the salon.

Everything went smoothly there as well. The stylist went with Evie's suggestion of leaving my natural curl, but sweeping it to one side as she did at the previous shop. He was able to tame it better than I have ever been able to. The curls were…well, curly for lack of a better word. He was able to make them look shiny and smooth, instead of the normal frizzy appearance they usually had. Evie had hers placed in an up do, she called it a name…some sort of twist, but I wasn't really paying attention. After the stylists were finished, two other people came to do our makeup. That went pretty quickly as well, and soon we were able to change into our new dresses and headed towards to casino.

"Evie, it's 7:00 already, we're late." I didn't realize how much time had passed in the salon. Hopefully the guys won't be too upset.

VVVVVV

**I know this is a weird place to stop, but I needed to break this up a bit. I wanted to add some fluff before throwing Ardeth and Johnathan in the mix. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Mummy/ The Mummy returns franchise. I do, however, own my original character(s). This story will be rated M, to avoid all future hassle. I'm sure my scandalous mind will be creating some adult situations with a certain Medjai. Also, while I'm fascinated with Egypt, both past and present, I am no expert. If something is inaccurate, please kindly let me know. I may or may not be making up some of my own legends…I'm playing it by ear, so to speak. Thank you for reading.**

**Wahoooo! 2 new chapters in a week. What a treat! **

VVVVVV –The Casino

The air was foggy and thick with the scent of tobacco. The lights were dim, sconces and low-hanging chandlers gave the room a more intimate feeling. Tables were littered around, eventually making way to a small dance floor. Booths lined the walls, each with the option to draw a curtain for more private affairs. There was a small stage in the back of the room, behind the dance floor. Tonight it was empty though. The only music playing was from an old stereo system, and even that was drowned out by the occasional winner at the blackjack tables that were stationed nearest the dining room. People seemed to be filling in by the minute, signaling to the staff that it was time for the late dinner rush.

Johnathan Carnahan patiently waited by the door for his sister and sister-in-law. He assumed they were going to be late so he had set up a booth for the group already. Rick and Ardeth were already there and enjoying a drink.

"I say old mum, it's about time you two showed up!" Johnathan said, hugging them both as they entered. "My, you look fantastic! You know, if you weren't Rick's sister I'd probably try to pick you up!"

"Oh, Johnathan, stop. Do you really think I look okay?" Stephanie replied, blushing. The girl wasn't used to receiving complements; especially when she had made the effort to dress up.

"I'm sure your brother will be giving many men the look of death tonight. And look at you, my dear sister! Old boy will have his hands full looking after the both of you tonight." Johnathan had made way to give Evie an arm to lead her into the dining room. "Come along though, it's best not to keep them waiting much longer."

"I'm going to use the ladies room, I'll be in shortly. Evie, will you order a martini for me?" Stephanie was clearly nervous, the blush was still present on her face from Johnathan's previous compliment.

"Of course! But you wouldn't happen to be avoiding coming in with us because of a certain person, would you?" Evie's eyebrows rose with the question, making her eyes twinkle knowingly. Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Stephanie's arm with her free hand and forced her into the dining room.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Oh now, that's not fair Evie!" I started to pull from her, but Evie is stronger than she looks. She held me in place firmly. I'll probably have little finger shaped bruises around my arm tomorrow because of her firmness.

"Here we are ladies, you're table awaits you." Johnathan was quite the entertainer tonight. I've never had the chance to visit him at work, he's quite different when he's here. A professional schmoozer.

I seemed to have been staring at my feet as we walked over to the table, and I intended on keeping it that way until I returned to my normal shade of pale. Without really looking, I noticed we were placed at a large booth. It was round. I don't think I've ever seen a round booth. Oh, would you look at the carpet. It's so nice for being subjected to being walked on so frequently. Rick has on some nice shoes tonight too. Good; it wouldn't kill him to look nice once in a while.

"Earth to Stephanie! Hellooo… care to tell us what's so fascinating on the floor?" Rick. Always ruining my plans for avoidance. "I would like to introduce you to Ardeth, but it's kind of pointless if you're not going to even look at him."

"Yes, for goodness sakes girl! We didn't get all fancy for nothing." Oh Evie. I thought she was going to be timid the day I met her…boy was I wrong. There are days when she makes _me_ look shy. Like today.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have zoned out." I raised my eyes as slowly as I could muster. First making contact with my brother and then Evie, giving them both icy glares. Johnathan mumbled something about taking care of something in the bar and ran off, so there was only one other person I had to look at.

"Ardeth, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, Ardeth." Okay, here goes nothing. I mean, he's just a man. A very powerful man. I've never been intimidated by powerful men before, so what is there to be worried about? Only that he's the leader of the tribe of more powerful men, _and women_, and he probably knows about the artifact episode.

"Hello Stephanie, I am very pleased to formally meet you." Oh my. I haven't even looked at him and his voice has already turned my tongue to putty. It sounds almost familiar though…where have I hear it before? I would agree to anything this man was saying just to keep him talking. Get a grip girl. Just look at him. Is he kissing my hand now? Yes, yes he is. Oh dear.

"Like wise." Like wise? What the fuck kind of greeting was that? I'm sure the headmistress would be rolling in her grave if she had heard me just then.

I raised my eyes to meet his. I've never seen such intensity in a gaze before. How do I know him, I know I've seen those eyes elsewhere. I gave him a small smile and took my seat, which just so happened to be directly across from him. I decided to grab the nearest drink and tossed it back. Whisky. It was a bit tough going down, a little larger than a shot. I sat the glass back down and took a look around the table.

"I hope you found my drink to your liking." As I heard the words coming from the chieftain's mouth, I felt my chest and neck get hotter and hotter. He smirked a bit as he said it. As if he was trying not to laugh.

"Your drink? But I was under the impression that the Medjai don't drink?" I shifted my gaze a bit, to my brother who just laughed fully at my actions. Then to Evie who laughed as well, but was at least polite enough to stop when I looked at her.

"And what would make you think that I was a Medjai?" He held his glare, as I'm sure he does whenever he's questioning someone. The laughter had been removed from his eyes. Now they just looked…scary. Well, a glare isn't going to keep me from opening my big mouth…

"I don't _think_ you're a Medjai, I _know_ you are. You're Ardeth Bay, chieftain of all twelve tribes. You're tattoos are a dead giveaway, even if I wasn't already familiar with your people." I took a pause to look at what he was wearing. A black suit. A _very_ nice one, at that. I let my eyes wander a bit, starting at his chest. I could tell he was strong just by looking at it, even if it was under several layers of clothing. I looked down a bit farther and noticed an object at his side; his scimitar.

"And, although you're not wearing your robes, I can still make out that you have your scimitar not very well hidden under your very nice suit jacket." I brought my eyes back to his, feeling bolder this time. "And you're gaze. Never in my life have I felt like I was in trouble just by looking into a man's eyes. Classic indicator. So, Mr. Bay I hope if you're satisfied you can answer my question." I'm sure he isn't used to the women of his tribe talking back to him like that, but boy it felt nice. It seems his drink has helped me back to my normal self. I can't tell by his hardened stare that he is less than amused.

"Miss. O'Connell, while I am impressed by your observations, I am disturbed by what you seem to know of my people. I am a bit disappointed however, by your memory. If you can recall, six months ago you served me and a few of my men at the bar you tended in Cairo." Oh, there is where I know him from. It figures, that seems to be where I know everyone who seems familiar. "Although, I do suppose you were a bit preoccupied by entertaining that man at the other end of the bar." His eyes shifted briefly down my body, making me shiver, before quickly returning to my face. "My scimitar may be obvious, yes, but do you always have a blade strapped to your body?" The laughter was back in his eyes now, like this was a game to him. If this was how we were going to interact the whole time he was here, I'm going to need to start drinking more.

"You brought a knife with you?" Evie was a bit surprised, obviously. She should expect it though, I am my brother's sister after all. Rick seemed less amused, but the only indicator of that was the clenching of his fists and jaw.

"Excuse me waiter; would you mind getting the man across from me a whisky please? And one for me as well….better make it a double on second thought." I smile at the waiter as he took my drink order. "Would anybody else like to join me in drinking my embarrassment away?" I turn to face Ardeth, keeping a smug grin. I find it's easier for me to make fun of myself when in situations like this. Sometimes it works, and other times I only make it worse.

"Are you sure that's a good idea kid?" As innocently as Rick asked, the question made me fume.

"First of all _Richard_, I'm not a child. Please stop calling me 'kid'". I paused as the waiter returned, placing the drinks in front of all of us. He sat mine down first, and I finished it in two gulps. The rest of the table gave glances to each other while I did, taking sips of their own. "I'll have another, please. Second of all, it is my birthday; I believe I have the right to be as destructive as I'd like to. And it's going to take a lot more than a little whisky to make anything that happens tonight a bad idea."

"I believe what Rick meant was, maybe you should just pace yourself. Have a look at the menu. Johnathan says the chef makes a really great chicken dish." Evie literally shoved the menu in my face to keep me from talking anymore. She didn't really like it when Rick and I argued. I couldn't really blame her though, sometimes it got pretty ugly.

The waiter returned with my third drink for the evening and placed it in front of me. We had all ordered food then, to fill the awkward tension that was buzzing around the table. After the waiter walked away, we all sat in silence for several minutes. All of us taking sips of our drinks, peering over the glass at one another. I decided that I had enough of just sitting there idly, it seemed my quick intake of alcohol on a nearly empty stomach was making me feel bold.

I started to giggle. If an on looker were to sneak a peek at our table, they'd find my brother sighing in defeat and looking at his wife as if they were having a silent conversation. Evie was looking between Rick and Ardeth, probably apologizing on my behalf with her eyes. Ardeth just seemed slightly amused by it all. I could feel him looking at me every once in a while, with that same glare. Like he wanted to laugh at my idiotic behavior…or maybe it was a look of pity, I couldn't really tell at the moment. If I were to leave the table I'm sure Evie would say something like '_she's not normally like this, I just don't know what has gotten into her_.' My brother would snort and add '_I'm really sorry Ardeth, I knew we shouldn't have let her out of her cage. We're trying to train her to play nice with strangers_.'

At the thought of their made up apologizes, I giggled some more. I finished my drink as my laughter calmed down. Time to break the awkwardness, I suppose.

"Did you send those men after me?" I heard Evie gasp, and Rick rubbed his hands over his face. I'm sure I was going to get an earful tomorrow, but right at this moment I needed to know what Ardeth knew about that night.

"Yes." His stern stare returned. Due to all of the whisky I had consumed, I didn't feel as threatened by it. I was a bit shocked by the shortness of his answer though.

"Why am I still alive then?" I felt Evie shift in her seat a little, the conversation was clearly making her uncomfortable.

"Rick, maybe we should let them talk privately about this." She lifted her face to my brothers, hoping to flee the booth as soon as possible.

"Sounds like a good idea. Play nice you two." They both left me here alone with the man who ordered me to be killed. A great family I seem to have.

"I'm waiting." I sat back down on the seat after letting Evie and Rick out. I raised my eyebrow with the statement and begun circling my index finger around the rim of my now empty glass…Wait, am I flirting with him? My brain wanted me to pull my hidden dagger on him, while my body…well, my body wanted him to pull his hidden dagger on me. This is why Rick asked if my drinking was a good idea. I tend to become a bit frisky when I do.

"Maybe this conversation would best be saved for when you're sober." Ardeth hasn't looked anywhere but my eyes since the moment I sat back down. It's like he's trying to see into my soul or something.

"Ardeth, I've concluded that in order for me to even look you in the eye without turning an alarming shade of red I must be slightly intoxicated. I'd rather not be subjected to drink the entire duration of your visit, continuing to embarrass my brother. So, we might as well get this over with." I met his gaze, and held it for as long as I could muster. "And please call me by my first name."

"Fine then, have it your way _Stephanie_." I lied. It seems that he could make me blush by saying my name, even if I was slightly drunk. I wasn't too fond of the venom that dripped out of his mouth while he said it though, as if my name tasted awful to him. "That night as you were running through Cairo, I followed you to the museum. I saw you put the artifact in the mail slot. I decided that you most likely were brought in as a third party carrier, so I let you live." Although he held his gaze, like a fucking statue-I don't think I've seen him blink, I did notice that his body tensed and fists were clenched. I seem to be making him more upset by the second. He's probably wishing he had killed me that night.

"Oh well, I guess that explanation is good enough for me. Thank you for not killing me Ardeth, that was kind of you." I swallowed pretty hard. My buzz was wearing off from the continuing severity of the conversation, and from Ardeth's penetrating stare of death daggers. I began to look at everything on the table except for him. I grabbed the drinks Evie and Rick left on the table and drank them quickly. "I suppose I should also apologize for being so rude earlier. Knowing that you're the chieftain, I should have….showed a bit more respect. I'm sure you don't find it appropriate for a woman to behave like I've been. I'm sorry." I felt silly now. First, I practically yelled at the Medjai chieftain, then got even more drunk and gave him my 'bedroom eyes', and now I'm rambling. He must think I'm a fool.

"I do not think you are a fool." What? Is he reading my mind? No, I probably just said that out loud….DID I SAY ALL OF THAT OUT LOUD?! I glanced at his face quickly, my eyes wide, to see the most beautiful smile I've ever laid eyes on. I must have said everything. Damn. I said bedroom eyes out loud. I giggled again; the effects of drinking the left over alcohol were setting in.

The waiter came to our table with a note. Apparently Rick and Evie had thought it would be best to leave us at the casino to figure out our little tiff. They took the food with them. Good, I'm sure I would've been forced to eat more than my fill otherwise. I'll already have to run extra tomorrow to make up for my indulgence.

"Well Ardeth, it seems we've been left to our own devices. They ditched us." I handed him the note that was left for us. "A great birthday dinner this turned out to be. Perhaps I should order another round. Waiter? Another round for my very patient guest and I please."

VVVVVV

Ardeth's POV

"Are you sure that is wise? I fear I will already have to carry you out of here." Although I was sure my smile spoke of laughter, I was truly concerned for O'Connell's sister. Her mood had quickly jumped from one extreme to the next, I wasn't sure another drink would be wise.

"My sweet Ardeth, it wouldn't be the first time I would be carried out of a bar and I'm sure it wouldn't be my last." I frowned at the thought. How could someone put herself in such a vulnerable position? Although it is obvious she could defend herself, she is still a small woman. She could easily be over powered, even more so in her state.

I've noticed that someone has approached the table, he is staring rather obviously at Stephanie's body.

"Excuse me Miss, I couldn't help but over hear that it is your birthday. I was hoping to have the honor of your hand in a dance." The man stood proudly at his request, still staring. He clearly hadn't noticed me yet.

"Such a bold thing for a man to ask a woman who is sitting with another man." I admired her quick response to the man. She looked to me and winked, and I have learned from my time with O'Connell that was an indicator of a plan. "Unfortunately, I think my husband here would be quite upset if I took you up on your offer. You see, he likes to keep me for himself. Isn't that right, darling?" I had to stop myself from laughing at the man's reaction. I decided to play along, and in doing so I moved over in the booth so I could be sitting next to her. I placed one arm around her shoulders and another on her hand that was resting on the table for good measure. I suppose Stephanie was enjoying our little ruse, for when she felt that I had moved over she leaned her body into mine.

"That is exactly right, my love." She turned to me as I spoke, and as I finished she reached her free hand up to my face. She delicately traced the outline of my beard with her thumb and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Normally, I wouldn't allow such behavior to occur but I, too have consumed more drink than normal. We broke apart when we heard the man scoff.

"I just heard you arguing, there is no way you're married to him. The barbarian has tattoos on his face for fuck's sake! You haven't even got a ring." I could feel her tense as the man barked his insults. I am used to hearing things like this though, so I am not fazed. Stephanie turned to me again, looking rather hurt at the man's words. She entwined her fingers in mine, her blue eyes looked as though she were about to cry. She gave me a small smile, and my hand a squeeze before turning again.

"How dare you, sir? This man is no barbarian. He is brave, fearless, and strong. He and his people are the most caring I have ever met. He protects many ancient things sir, many of which have the power to end your life; the worst of those things being me." The man shifted a little under her gaze. I cannot see the look she is giving him, but I can feel that her body is now tense and warm; pure heat is radiating off of her. "As for you listening to our argument, shame on you. I ought to cut your ear off just for that! If we had wanted our conversation to be heard we would have gotten on the stage for all to listen. As for my lack of ring, it was my choice. I don't believe a piece of jewelry should indicate a persons' availability. Besides, I have a tattoo indicating that I am his wife. I'm surprised you didn't see it when you were staring down my dress. And for that, I should cut your eyes out! Now, I believe we are through here. That is, unless you'd like for me to carry out my threats?"

This woman was really something. How can she speak so confidently to any other man but me? I will have to ask O'Connell in the morning.

"Are you going to allow your _wife_ to speak to me this way? If you're as powerful as she claims, you'd think she'd be kept in line." The man tutted and continued to stare at her body between glances, he was really pushing his luck. I had a feeling Stephanie was about to climb over the table at any moment, so I placed my arm around her waist to keep her still. Unfortunately, the angle our bodies were placed only served to accentuate her form. Although I am positive there would be very few positions that would take away from it.

"I will allow my _wife_ to speak in any way she chooses. She is not an animal to be tamed, she is a woman to be loved and cared for. She was defending my honor as well as her own, and I see nothing wrong with that. You will leave us at once, or I will have no choice but to take matters into my own hands." I tightened my grip around her waist, by accident really. It was a natural reflex. It felt natural for me to defend this woman, even though it all started as a ruse….and even though we really were just talking about my orders to have her killed only moments ago. The action made me think of my mother of all people. She was growing tired of seeing me go home to an empty bed after returning from duty, while most of my men had wives and children waiting for them. I just couldn't get away from her constant pestering to settle down, even on vacation.

VVVVV

Stephanie's POV

I felt Ardeth's grip tighten around my waist as he gave the man one last chance to leave the table. It felt nice, natural almost. I can't remember the last time that I was in a man's arms…well, in this way. Just being held, and protected. Greg was the last man I dated before I moved to England. He was a regular at the bar. He was in Egypt on a dig, as most foreigners were. We weren't even anything official; it hadn't gotten that far before I found him in the alleyway with another woman. I wasn't too heartbroken over it, it seemed we were just a physical comfort to each other. And after he found a different source for his comfort, I chose to keep all men at arm's length. Safer that way, but very lonely.

The man finally walked away from the table, but Ardeth and I both stayed in the position he left us in. During the little intrusion, I had failed to notice how close we were sitting. I could feel the heat of his body, the subtle movements of his muscles. I knew he was strong, but now I could feel that strength behind me and it sent shivers down my spine to think about just how strong he really is.

We stayed like that for a moment before I turned my head to face him. I have to tilt my head up a bit, to look fully into his eyes. When I do, I see he's already looking at me. "Thank you." I swallowed hard, shifting my glance to his lips. The lips that I so daringly kissed in an attempt to prove our nonexistent relationship. I wanted to kiss them again, and I wanted that kiss to be filled with passion and lust and need and want and _love_. I felt a blush creep to my chest, making it's way up to my neck and finally my face. While lifting my eyes to meet his once more, my hand found his beard. I'm not sure what it is about his beard, exactly, but I'm like a moth to a flame. I began to stroke it softly before I felt his own hand reach up to grab mine at the exact moment be both leaned into each other. This time the kiss was everything I had wanted it to be. His lips are tender, but powerful and full. Our tongues found each other in an attempt to dominate the kiss. The scruff from his beard rubbing against my face does nothing but intensify the feeling of passion stirring deep in my belly. I moved my hand around his neck and my other to his back, pulling him closer to me. One of his hands stayed on my waist, fingernails were digging into my skin with need. His other found my hair, giving a gentle tug….

What am I doing? I barely know this man, and here I am kissing him in my brother-in-laws casino restaurant.

I pulled away. Only millimeters, for I didn't want to be too far away from him.

"Ardeth, we should stop." I opened my eyes slightly, only to lean down and trail small kisses to his neck. I heard a slight moan when I reached where his neck and jaw meet, just under the ear.

"You are right, we should." I felt him move away, ending my attack on his skin. Hopefully it would leave a mark; I always love it when I manage to do that. "I am sorry, Stephanie. I should have never let that happen."

"Are you kidding me? You have nothing to apologize for, I was clearly enjoying myself. And before you say anything else, I am practically sober. I wanted it to happen." I looked into his eyes to try to read what he was thinking. I know how he and his men visit the ladies of the night when in Cairo, and I know sex isn't a shameful thing to their tribe so that can't be it. Maybe it's because I'm Rick's sister and he feels like he crossed a line. Or maybe I crossed the line. Oh shit, I always read the signs wrong. Oh, I'm so stupid sometimes.

"Oh, Ardeth, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, oh this is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry." I grabbed the small clutch I carried in with me and stood at the head of the table and left some money for the waiter. Since Johnathan owns it, we never have to pay for anything. I just like to make sure the wait staff is taken care of when I'm here. "Um, Evie left me her car to take home." I can't even look at him now, I'm so embarrassed.

Surprisingly after standing, Ardeth lifted my chin to meet his gaze and planted a small kiss on my lips. "You did not make me uncomfortable, little dove, quite the opposite. I was just thinking of how your brother would react if he found out I had kissed you without taking you on a proper date first." There's that smile again. I felt my legs give out a little, but luckily Ardeth noticed it too. "We're going to have to do something about your lack of confidence around me."

With that said, we walked out of the casino and to the car. Making it home shortly after two in the morning, we had realized everyone else was in bed already.

"I suppose it's up to me to show you to your room then. Just as well, it is right next to mine after all." Before we headed upstairs to my 'wing' of the house, I needed to make a pit stop in the kitchen.

"What are you doing, are you not going to bed?" Ardeth asked, while leaning against the island.

"I don't want to have a hangover tomorrow, so I'm going to eat first. Can I make you anything?" I lifted my head out from the fridge to see his response.

"No thank you, little dove. I ate before I had drinks, so there will be no need. May I keep you company while you eat?" I'm not sure where the nickname came from, but every time he uses it my heart beats a little faster. I pulled the meal I ordered at the casino out of the fridge and began to pick at it.

"You may. Are you sure there is nothing I can get for you? You are our guest after all, chieftain." I smile slyly to him, feeling the passion in my belly once again.

He smiled brightly in return, apparently aware of my condition. "Oh, little dove, how you try my patience. Perhaps I will take you up on your offer once I speak to your brother."

VVVVVVVVVV

**I hope everyone can follow this chapter. I know things escalated quickly…and there is a bit more to Ardeth's and Stephanie's background. When that's revealed, hopefully it'll all make more sense? Please let me know what you think in the comments : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Mummy/ The Mummy returns franchise. I do, however, own my original character(s). This story will be rated M, to avoid all future hassle. I'm sure my scandalous mind will be creating some adult situations with a certain Medjai. Also, while I'm fascinated with Egypt, both past and present, I am no expert. If something is inaccurate, please kindly let me know. I may or may not be making up some of my own legends…I'm playing it by ear, so to speak. Thank you for reading.**

_The next morning._

"Steph? Steph, where are you?" What does he want? Surely it would take longer for my brother to get word of the happenings of the previous evening. "STEPHANIE RENEE O'CONNELL YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE THINGS GET REALY UGLY."

"Ughhhh" That was just about all I could muster at the moment. My mouth was incredibly dry, and my head was pounding.

"That bad?" Rick found me lying in the middle of the bathroom floor, still in my dress from the previous night. I could hear him chuckle at my makeshift bed, but as I recall he had spent several nights riding out the waves of drunkenness on the bathroom floor. "I wish I knew where Evie kept the camera."

"Don't you dare." Is all I could muster to growl out.

"Hey guys, I found her. I guess she can't keep them down like she used to." Oh great, the whole house is going to see me sprawled out on the floor. "She didn't even change her clothes. Hahaha, oh man, this is too good."

I heard a set of footsteps coming to the door. I suddenly feel like I'm in display at the museum, this must be what the mummies feel like.

"Serves you right. You really were putting on quite the show last night ,old girl. One of my servers told me that he saw you and-"

"Johnathan?" I gathered all the strength I could to stand, swaying as I got to my feet.

"Yes dear." He was smiling madly, probably itching to finish telling everyone what he heard.

"Not. Another. Word." By the time I finished that statement I was standing squarely in front of him. I held his eye contact until his smile fell, and then I punched him lightly in the stomach. "Or else."

"Yep, you got it. You're even scarier than your brother when you're hung over." I pushed passed him to get to the door so I could go back to sleep…or change at least. I made it to the doorway by grasping whatever surface I could and suddenly felt ill. "MOVE!" I quickly turned back around and promptly fell face first into the toilet, thankful to empty my stomach of the vile poison left from last night.

"Come on Johnathan, let's go help Evie with breakfast." My brother gave me a pat on the back and turned to leave.

"Well what about Ardeth? Shouldn't we see if he lived through that one's inquisition?" I didn't bother to listen for an answer as another wave of nausea made its way through me.

After I felt stable enough to sit up, I decided to shower. That always made me feel better after a night of indulging a little too much. My thoughts constantly wandered to Ardeth though, and I started to process what had happened and what I said.

Although I do remember everything, and meant everything that I said….and did, bits and pieces are a bit hazy still. I can feel myself blushing thinking about our little make out session. I'm beginning to think there might be something mentally wrong with me. My track record isn't the best when it comes to men. I tend to go for things that aren't very smart. Either the guy is already in a relationship, or is horrible to women, or only wants something physical…or is the leader of all the Medjai.

Did I seriously think that anything was going to come of this? Well, I guess I wasn't really thinking of much…and I _am_ lonely here…and he is very, very handsome…and well, I guess I don't need any more reason to go for it. Why not? Things did progress pretty fast though, but hell when has that ever stopped me?

Knock, knock, knock.

"Yes?" I pulled back the shower curtain a little so I could hear whoever was knocking better.

"Are you almost through, little dove? Evie wants you to come down for breakfast." Oh Ardeth. I couldn't tell if I was turning red from his voice or the temperature of the water.

"Oh, um, y-yes…I'll be out in just a second." Get a grip girl. There is a door between you and you're still stuttering. Ardeth's right, I do need to work on my confidence around him.

I shut off the water and grabbed a towel off the shelf. I dried my hair as best as I could and then wrapped it around my body. It figures I would grab the smallest one off the pile. Whatever, I'm just walking three feet to my bedroom.

"Ahhh! OH fuck Ardeth, why are you just standing there?" I leaned against the door frame for support and grabbed my chest where my heart would be. I looked to see where Ardeth was standing, to see him perched against the wall with a look of amusement on his face.

"I had specific instructions to ensure your arrival at the table." Still smiling, his eyes took in my appearance. A bigger grin broke out on his face when he saw me scowling back at him. With one step he closed the gap between us and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Not thinking, I lifted my hands to his neck and stood on my toes to get a better reach. After he pulled away, Ardeth glanced down for a moment and grabbed my face with a wild smile.

"Perhaps you should dress, little dove. I'm sure you wouldn't want you brother to find you like this. He would have my head, no doubt." With that he kissed my forehead and made his way to the stairs.

Why am I so cold? I quickly remembered that I just got out of the shower and made a step toward my room when I tripped on something. A towel?...what, that doesn't….oh…that's my towel. That I unknowingly dropped right in front of Ardeth. Great. He just saw me in all of my naked glory and now I have to go face him and my family at the breakfast table. Well, I hope he enjoyed the view.

I put on the first pair of jogging shorts I could find and top to match. I decided to go barefoot, I wasn't really planning on running after breakfast but if I wore my normal running clothes maybe I would be motivated to sometime today.

I could hear the voices of my family as I made my way down stairs, their bickering made me smile. Every time we were all together it made my heart swell. It wasn't too long ago when it was just me. I really loved them all.

I took a seat next to Johnathan even though the one next to Ardeth was open. I didn't want anyone getting any ideas before Ardeth talked to Rick…or before Johnathan spilled the beans. The others were already eating so I helped myself to some eggs and a few slices of melon and joined them.

"Is that all you're having? I noticed you barely touched your food from last night, and Rick said you were sick this morning…you should probably have more than fruit and eggs." Like clockwork, Evie started fussing over me. She placed a few more eggs on my plate along with two biscuits and bacon. I was about to protest, not really being in the mood for being treated like a child when Rick cleared his throat. I happened to glance at him, and he raised his eyebrows…he more than likely knew I was about to say something less than nice and made an effort to stop me before I could.

"Thank you Evie, don't know what I'd do without ya." I looked at my brother again and he just smiled…he has a sick sense of amusement.

"You're welcome, dear. Are you feeling better?" She took her seat next to mine and picked at her food a litte, more interested in how I was doing.

"Yes, much. I've felt worse though, no need to worry about me." Rick cleared his throat again, and again I looked. He made a motion to my plate, I'm assuming that's a sign to start eating. With a roll of my eyes, I picked up a biscuit and shoved the whole thing in my mouth. "Happy, Rick?" I asked with my mouth still very full. Jon laughed at my antics, we usually played little games like this at the table. We tried to see who would yell at one of us first, Rick or Evie. Most of the time it was Evie, but once I made Rick so frustrated he threw his mashed potatoes at my head.

"Oh, come on. We have a guest!" Like always, Evie was the first one to speak up.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that he was my dear brother's best friend. That makes him practically family, hardly a guest." I still had a sizeable amount of biscuit in my mouth when I spoke.

"Just eat your breakfast kid." That earned me a glare from Rick and a scoff from Evie, but I felt a lot less awkward with the whole situation. "Hey Ardeth, I was thinking…after the _incident_ I realized how bad I am with a sword. What do you say buddy, will you teach me?"

"Darling, Ardeth is here to rest. I'm sure that's the last thing he wants to do." Evie said, she really is taking the roll of mother hen pretty seriously lately. I wonder what's gotten into her.

"Actually, Evelyn a little physical activity would be nice. I wouldn't want to go back to my tribe soft. If you'd like Rick, I recommend that we wait until the evening to start your training. Although it's not nearly as hot as it is in Egypt, there is still a risk to exhaust yourself in the middle of the day." He winked at me. I wonder if anyone noticed. Rick didn't, or he would have said something. Evie? Nope, she's still eating. I turned to Johnathan and he was looking right at me. Yep. He noticed. He looked so proud with a smug little grin. He had something on me. I kicked him under the table.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He leaned over to rub his shin and as he sat back up he flicked my nose. I hated when he did that. Another clearing of the throat from Rick made us both look at him.

"Are you two through? Man, sometimes I feel like I have two grown kids." He sure is grumpy today, he normally isn't this uptight.

"Maybe Ardeth can take this one off your hands then, from what I hear they got along last night." I kicked him again, a little harder this time and turned to face Ardeth. He was smirking….I don't quite understand that reaction. Normally when someone blurts out a bit of information another person doesn't want other people to know, that person has a negative expression. Unless he talked to Rick already…..I looked at Ardeth again and he winked for a second time and placed a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"My friend, I would be happy to take your sister back to my tribe with me. I'm sure she would fair quite well." He laughed when he said that. I can feel myself getting redder and redder. Evie looked pretty amused. They all knew what happened. Of course they did, nothing stayed private in this family.

"I heard you're married now sis. Thanks for inviting me to the wedding. Should we be expecting a mini Medjai running around soon?" Is that why Rick was being such an ass? He was waiting to be playful at my expense. Well then, two can play this game. I took a sip of water to calm myself down, which worked thankfully. I felt my skin return to a normal color, finally.

"I'm not sure. You don't really know after one night. Why don't we try again after breakfast, my dear husband? I'm sure Rick will understand you have a duty to your tribe to produce an heir, after all." Ha! The looks on everyone's faces are priceless. I guess they weren't expecting that. Johnathan and Evie laughed, Rick looked shocked and Ardeth….just looked as handsome as ever. I can't tell what the look in his eye mean. It's not laughter, not anger, not sadness….it's almost the same look Evie gets when she talks about Egypt….is it passion? So Ardeth Bay wants a bunch of babies…big deal.

"Let's move one step at a time, little dove. The Elders don't expect an heir after the first night. We have plenty of time." This is moving a little too fast for me. Time to go. I stood and placed my empty dish in the sink, and got out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

I heard the laughter from everyone as I ran up the stairs. When I got to the top someone pulled on my arm, making me stop.

"I did not mean to embarrass you." He turned my body so I faced him fully and placed a finger under my chin so I was forced to look at his face. Not that I really needed to be forced. " I am sorry."

I took a moment to just stare into his eyes. He was genuinely sorry. He looked worried, his brow was scrunched and his thumbs were making circles on my shoulders. I noticed he put his hair in a ponytail, how did I just catch that? Again today he chose different clothing, loose cotton pants and shirt. He looked comfortable. So comfortable that all I could think about was snuggling against his chest. I looked to his face again, and smirked. I removed his hands from my shoulders and placed them around my waist. I then grabbed his neck and pulled him down so his face was dangerously close to mine.

"I forgive you" I pulled away and started to skip down the hall. "If we're going to be married, you'll soon find out how much I love to tease."

Again, I feel him pull on my arm. This time he pushed me against the wall, leaving no room to escape. I could feel every inch of his body, as it was pressed to mine. I tried to pull my arm up to him, not in any mood to walk away again, but he stopped me before I could touch him. He pinned both of my hands in just one of his above my head. That heated look returned to his eyes, as well as that tingle in my belly. His free hand found the hem of my shirt and he lightly caressed the now bare skin of my hip, all the while staring into the depths of my soul. I could feel my body responding almost instantly. My skin tingled with each touch, my breathing deepened making my chest rise and fall against his. His hand made its way around to my back, lazily tracing patterns on my skin. I heard myself give a low moan and my eyes fluttered. When I was able to open them again, I came face to face with a huge smile.

"You may like to play games little dove, just know I can play them better." He let go of me and took a few steps back. "Perhaps you would like a lesson sometime?"

VVVVVVVVV

"I still can't believe Ardeth asked to date Steph after last night. We sure did miss the good part." Rick stood in the kitchen, helping Evie clean up.

"Maybe we shouldn't question it, dear. You know how she is, she doesn't give any man a second look. And I'm sure Ardeth's no different. In his letter he said his mother has been on him about settling down." Evie was finishing the last of the dishes from breakfast. "Besides, I think Ardeth would be good for your sister. Maybe he could tame her a bit. And I'm sure she could help him relax, just look at how often he's laughed since he's got here. I've never seen him so….happy."

"Maybe you're right Ev, maybe it will be good for both of them. Maybe he really will marry her, then we could slowly reclaim our house back." Even though he had a smile on his face, there was some truth to the statement. Sometimes the O'Connell estate looked more like a mad house than a home. Evie took a seat on Rick's lap back at the dining room table.

"We would just be swapping one person out for another dear." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Rick turned so they were face to face. He looked apprehensive, while she continued to smile.

"We're going to have a baby Rick!" She was absolutely beaming now. Rick held her tighter, for fear she would fall from his lap. After the moment of shock, an even bigger smile came to his face.

"We're having a baby? We're having a baby?! I'm going to be a dad?! Oh, Evie, this is great." He pulled her into a kiss, both still smiling.

"Rick, I love you so much. I can't wait until little baby O'Connell gets here to start our own little family." Pure content was written on both of their faces, they looked truly happy.

"Well between your brother and my sister, we sure have gotten enough practice." Evie laughed at that, and stood taking Rick's hand.

"Come on, let's share the news!" They both made their way upstairs to where they knew at least two out of the three people they were looking for would be. What they found, however, is not what they were expecting.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the rest of them, but I wanted to give you guys **_**something**_**. Hope you all enjoy! A big hello and thank you to all who have reviewed/followed/made favorite, you're the best : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Mummy/ The Mummy returns franchise. I do, however, own my original character(s). This story will be rated M, to avoid all future hassle. I'm sure my scandalous mind will be creating some adult situations with a certain Medjai. Also, while I'm fascinated with Egypt, both past and present, I am no expert. If something is inaccurate, please kindly let me know. I may or may not be making up some of my own legends…I'm playing it by ear, so to speak. Thank you for reading.**

When Evie and Rick reached the top of the stairs they expected to a number of scenarios. Several of which had placed Ardeth and Stephanie in compromising positions. Neither of them expected to see Stephanie passed out on the floor with a head wound, or Ardeth fighting hand to hand with a man yelling about something Stephanie did in Egypt.

"My son was a nice young man. Then she waltzed in and corrupted him!" The man took a swing at Ardeth, which he easily blocked. In fact, Ardeth had blocked all of the man's attempts to harm him. The other man looked a little worse for the wear though.

"What do you mean she corrupted him? Have you seen the girl in question? She hardly makes eye contact at males she isn't related to, I highly doubt she had anything to do with your son." Rick jumped in on defending his sister.

"In that bar. She belly dances when the business is slow. My son was with me the last time and saw her. She must have done something to him, for he hasn't been the same since. He stays out all night, neglects is responsibilities and completely ignores his betrothed. He says he only has eyes for the one who dances." Again, the man takes another swing but this time he aims for Rick.

"Listen pal, I have no idea what you're talking about. Stephanie isn't a belly dancer, she's a bartender. And I'm positive she didn't corrupt your son. Maybe if you hadn't of taken him to the bar in the first place you wouldn't be in this position. Now, I suggest you get your ass out of my house before me and my buddy here make you." Rick advanced slightly to intimidate the man in question.

"I did not come all this way to leave empty handed. I'm taking the girl. She will pay for what she did." The man, still not giving up his fight, lunges for Stephanie in an attempt to carry her off.

"Take one more step and your head will no longer be attached to your body. Do you understand?" Ardeth had somehow gotten his scimitar and had it placed at the man's neck, ready to decapitate him at a moment's notice.

"I happen to know this woman very well, and I too have seen her dance. I also know that she refuses to sell herself to the bar patrons. Now, if my memory serves me, I believe it was you who tried to buy her for your son. And when she refused, you threatened to kidnap her, yes?" When the man avoided eye contact, Ardeth knew he remembered correctly.

"Ahh, now we have the truth. But I am afraid you came all this way for nothing. You see, if we were still in Egypt I would have no qualms in taking your life this very moment for trying to tarnish her good name. Seeing as how we are in a different country, however, I do not have the power to make that choice." Ardeth slowly removed the scimitar from the man's. He chose to lift him by the neck instead.

"You see, I am Ardeth bay; Chieftain of all twelve of the Medjai tribes. The woman in question is my betrothed. I do not take kindly to strange men trying to kidnap her. Take this as a warning, get out of my sight before I change my mind." With that, the man ran out of the house.

"Betrothed? That escalated a little quickly, you think?" Rick gave Ardeth one of his famous eyebrow raises, and moved passed him to check on his sister.

"I am hoping it will come to that, yes. It was easier to claim her as such, instead of saying…how do you Americans say it…girlfriend? There is a much different courting system with my people, surely you know that by now." Ardeth joined Rick at Stephanie's side, sweeping a strand of hair from her face. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy from the words of the strange man. He knew other people had seen her preform, he just had wished that right was reserved for his eyes alone.

"How did that man even know how to find her?" Evie asked, clearly shaken up about the whole thing.

"That, I do not know. I'm sure once he returns home he will stay there. The Medjai are very well respected in Cairo, and equally feared." Ardeth once again returned his focus to Stephanie. He lifted her up with ease and took her to her bedroom to rest. "We should clean up her wound while she's passed out, I'm sure she's much easier to handle this way." Rick went to grab a first aid kit, while Evie went to make some tea.

"I can hear you, you know." Stephanie took that moment to open her eyes, although slower than what she wanted. "And just for your information, I'm just as difficult to handle passed out as I am fully awake." She said with a smirk, pushing herself to a seated position.

"How long have you been conscious?" He narrowed his eyes while asking, not sure of how much she heard.

"Since about the time that man tried to grab me." She blushed a little, thinking about how the conversation went. "I heard everything you told him…and it's true, I've never….ya know. I'm not a prostitute. Have you really seen me dance?"

"It surprises me how you don't remember meeting me prior to this, my lady. Yes, I have seen you dance. Several times, in fact….you dance very well." His eyes clouded a bit with the statement. He was trying not to show his jealousy.

"OH…uhh..thank you. You know, you have to pay the bills somehow." She awkwardly chuckled, trying to make light of the conversation.

"Promise me you'll never do it again." He seemed more ridged when he spoke now. He sat up straighter, his face hardened a little, as well as his gaze.

"What?" Stephanie was thrown off by that. She never really intended on dancing again, but it wasn't something she was opposed to. It was fun for her.

"I can't stand knowing another man has had the pleasure of watching you. If we are to continue this, I don't intend on sharing." He inched closer to her, placing a hand on her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Oh, umm…I guess I can agree to that." She looked down for a moment, looking for the words that she was afraid to use. "So, you were serious then? About me being your betrothed?" She looked back at him, creasing her brow with worry. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. She knew she was attracted to Ardeth, and she did like his company. She wasn't sure, however, if she liked him enough to promise to one day marry him. And she didn't know anything about his tribe. Sure, she knew of the Medjai, how they were fierce warriors, but she had never heard about their private lives. How did these people live? Would she be expected to walk behind him and not make eye contact, and dress differently? She was full of many questions, ones she hoped she would find answers to before she fell even deeper.

"Someday, yes. I can see by the look on your face it is not something that you wish though." He abruptly took his hand away and stood, casting her a backwards glance while making for the door. Before he could get too far away, Stephanie grabbed his hand.

"I'm just. ..apprehensive is all. We barely know one another, I just don't want to rush into it. I want to know for sure. I want _you_ to be sure. I won't be able to stand another rejection from a man who claims he wants me." She let go of his hand, certain he was going to walk away. Just like the others. "I'm not sure if you'll find me…worthy enough for you, or for your people."

"Listen to me. I would not have given you a second glance had I not found you worthy. I would not insist going to your bar with my men while in Cairo if I did not find you worthy. I would not have spared your life had I not found you worthy. I do not take matters such as these lightly, little dove. Do not question my attraction to you any longer, for if you do I'll have to punish you." Ardeth grabbed Stephanie's face I has hands and gave her the most hear felt kiss she's ever experienced. If she had been standing, she would have melted.

"What do you mean, you'll punish me?" She was genuinely curious by what he meant. She knew he was regarded as King, but she didn't think that he let the title go to his head. Maybe she was being naïve though, she's really only seen this one side of him. She wondered how different things were at his home.

"Ohhhh, little dove, I'm sure your imagination could be put to use for that." He winked at her, and laughed while she turned beet red. "In all seriousness, I'm sure you have heard about my people. We have a hierarchy, me being the top. My people are required to do as I say, and report to me. As a general rule, any backtalk or bad behavior is punishable."

"So you would want me to what, follow you blindly? Keep my mouth shut?" She was getting a bit angry at the whole thing the more she found out. She could handle adapting to his customs, but changing herself completely she could not.

"In front of my men and the tribe, yes. At home though, I wish you to speak to me how you please. I don't want you to change who you are, I enjoy your little outbursts. And I'm sure my mother would have my head if I married someone who just nodded along to everything I said. But please understand, it is important that my men have some fear of me, or else we could risk the lives of the world." Ardeth took great care in choosing what to tell her about his people. He didn't want to scare her away before getting her there.

"I see. Well, there is a lot I'm still unsure about. Maybe we could talk more later? I'm feeling very tired." She made herself comfortable on her pillows, trying to avoid looking at him completely.

"Yes, there is still a great deal we need to discuss. .I must warn you though, that I am expected to take a wife before the year is up or else the Elders will appoint one to me. I am hoping the woman I marry will be of my own choosing." With that he bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head at the last moment. With a look of hurt, Ardeth kissed her cheek and left the room without another he left, he gruffly brushed passed Rick with a growl.

"What was that all about? I expected you two to be sucking each other's faces off." Rick walked in, first aid in hand and sat on the edge of the bed, ready to clean and bandage his baby sisters wound.

"Oh nothing, it was…complicated." She said with a sigh, and then a wince as Rick applied antiseptic to her gash.

"So, do you make a habit out of keeping the whole truth to yourself? You never mentioned being a belly dancer when you told us you worked at a bar." Rick applied a little more pressure than necessary, making a point not to hurt her though.

"No, it's not a habit. I am a bartender too…and I'm just not exactly proud of it. Belly dancers aren't looked very highly upon, as you can see." She squirmed a little as he continued to clean out the area. "What were you and Evie doing up here? You guys hardly ever come to this side of the house."

"We, uh, have some news to share. That can wait though. You're all fixed. Maybe you should rest a little bit, it looks like you lost a lot of blood."

"Yea, sure. Whatever excuse it is you need to keep me out of trouble." She made herself comfortable, perfectly willing to nap for a little while.

"That's the spirit!" With that, Rick patted her head and left the room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_A few hours later, In the courtyard (I literally am bullshitting the entire training scene. Hope it's believable!)_

"First things first, you're holding it all wrong. Here, like this…move your hand to the base. Not so tight, you want it to move fluid with your body. Think of your sword as an extension of your arm." Ardeth was showing Rick the proper way to hold on to his sword, well trying to anyway. Though Rick had asked Ardeth to help him improve, it seemed as though Rick's bad habits we're putting up a fight.

"Listen, we've been out here for hours now, and I'm not getting any better. Maybe we should just call it a day?" Rick was panting, clearly exhausted from sparring with Ardeth. Both men were stripped down to just their pants, giving in to the heat of the day. Although it was warm, Ardeth seemed perfectly content. He was most definitely giving Rick a run for his money.

"Giving up so soon big brother? Perhaps a visual aid will help?" Stephanie stepped into their make shift training arena, squaring her shoulders to Ardeth who raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk. She too was dressed for the heat of the day in a form fitting tank top and fitted, but flowing pants. Before she and Ardeth started their match, she threw her hair up haphazardly in a bun on top of her head and gave him a nod when she was ready.

"I see sleeping beauty has finally graced us with her presence. To what do we owe this honor?" Having warmed up with Rick, Ardeth was in a playful mood. His goal was to have a good go around with Stephanie, knowing she would be a viable partner. He also wanted to test her a bit, to see how well she would be able to hold her own. If she could keep up with him, she could keep up with his men. Both in the arena and verbally.

"I figured it was time to show you what you'll be up against if you dare to cross me, my dear." It seemed that she too was ready for a little fun. She hadn't been running since Ardeth had arrived, and although he did get her heart rate to elevate she was looking for a little more action.

"We shall see, little dove, for soon you will learn it is I who shouldn't be crossed." They both got into proper stance, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Ugh, get a room you two. I did not sign up to watch foreplay in the training arena." Stephanie and Ardeth both shot Rick a look at his comment, tempers already starting to flare.

"Keep your eyes open O'Connell, perhaps you will learn something." With that, Ardeth made the first move. He took a swing towards Stephanie left side, but being left-handed she was able to deflect it easily enough. She took a counter swing down towards his leg, but was blocked at the last moment.

Attacks and counter attacks continued for nearly half an hour, both fighters tiring, both dripping sweat. Neither of them was going to give the satisfaction of giving in, so both kept at it.

No more than fifteen minutes later Stephanie gave the first indication of weakening. She was no longer able to get herself into an offensive position, giving Ardeth the constant upper hand. He could sense she was weakening, not realizing how long they had been fighting. Her arms gave the slightest tremble, and Ardeth noticed right away. After his next strike, he quickly grabbed her left wrist to stop her counter attack, putting an end to the seemingly never ending battle.

"You are tired, stubborn girl." He pulled her arm down with enough force to make her drop her weapon. She decided that she wasn't ready to give in just yet. Stephanie brought her right arm up and punched Ardeth in the gut, forcing him to let go of her arm. "You fight dirty, my lady. Perhaps there will be consequences."

Ardeth smirked at her shocked reaction and took that moment to grab her arm again and flip her to the ground, straddling her and pinning her arms down.

"Look who's fighting dirty now." With a gleam in her eye only he could see, Steph writhed her body under his. The movement was having the proper effect on her opponent, for she could see that dangerous hunger in his eyes. Ardeth, being no fool was seeing where this was going. She was going to use her feminine wiles against him. Smart move for now, but she would pay for that tease later. "Perhaps we should call a truce. I would want my brother to be subjected to watch us any further."

Releasing Stephanie, Ardeth stood and gave a hand to help her up. "You put up a good fight, you are a worthy opponent little dove." He bent down to pick up her sword, and returned it to its owner once upright.

"It's about time you two gave in, I thought that would never end." Sometime during the match, Evie had brought out refreshments for everyone. "Here take some water."

"Just so you two know, Rick and I are going out this evening and we would like to share some news before we go….and I suppose now is just about as good as a time as any, right Rick?" Evie went to stand next to her husband, who smiled happily at her.

"Sure baby, that sounds good. Why don't you tell them." Putting an arm around her waist, his eyes went to the now very sweaty couple standing across from them.

"Well…we're expecting. We're going to have a baby!" Evie practically screamed the news in her delight, making everyone outside smile just as brightly as her.

"Oh, that's wonderful you guys. I can't wait to be an auntie! Oh Ardeth, isn't that great news!" Stephanie couldn't help but to look at the man she was standing next to. It seemed natural to want him to share her excitement about her family's news.

"Yes my friends, that is truly great news. Congratulations!" He patted Rick on the shoulder, and gave Evie a hug. Stephanie couldn't help but notice the fleeting look of hurt cross his face, but it was quickly turned to joy for the couple.

After hugs were passed around, Evie and Rick made their exit, eager to have some alone time. Stephanie and Ardeth made their way to the house, a bit slowly though.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

"Well Ardeth, it looks like I have to resume my duties in the kitchen this evening. Is there anything you'd like?" I turned to give him a glance, like I've been doing all evening. The man was amazing. A fierce warrior, but gentle when appropriate. Currently he still only donned his pants, it was still really hot out. I nearly went weak in the knees when I looked at his chest. It was literally glistening in the sunlight. He took on this _glow_, he looked like a god. I let my gaze wander a little more, taking in how his muscles rippled when he walked. Even his bare feet are sexy. Oh, this man will be the death of me. I made my way back up his body, eventually landing at his beautiful face. He was staring right back, giving me this wolfish grin. That look alone had the ability to make my skin tingle and my belly tighten.

"Are you enjoying the view?" I was caught red handed, but I didn't feel embarrassment as I often did. Our little sparring match gave me the confidence to see myself as an equal to him, a worthy match.

"Yes, I am thank you. I think I could just stare at you all day, in fact." I returned my own little smirk, and gave him my best bedroom eyes. How quickly a simple question about dinner turned into a sexually charged walk back to the house. Maybe I should throw caution to the wind and marry him now. I'm sure Johnathan has a priest or something at the casino. "But unfortunately, I have a duty to uphold. I must prepare you a proper meal. Now it would be best to tell me what you'd like, or you'll be stuck with whatever I give you."

"Anything you give will be more than enough to sustain me." I felt myself smile and blush like mad. You know that feeling you get in your stomach when you go over a hill really fast in a car? That's exactly how his words make me feel. Constant butterflies…and I can't say I hate it either.

We made our way through the house, each going our separate ways once we got upstairs. I let him use the bathroom in our wing to freshen up, while I used Rick and Evie's. I took a look at the gash on my head, that was still slightly bleeding it seemed. I'll have to remember to actually thank Ardeth later. Normally I'm more aware of something being not quite right _but_ today has been quite distracting. Fist, I'm hardly recovered from my hangover, then I get punched by a man twice my size who then gets a second shot at me with his knife, effectively breaking the skin, and then I battle it out with a man I hardly know but am quickly feeling affection for.

Maybe we need to slow it down a bit. I'll talk to him about it over dinner. Surely he's feeling the same. OR maybe he isn't. Maybe he always moves this quickly with the women who hold his interest.

Then there's the issue of me not remembering him being at the bar…ever. He has now placed himself there on several occasions and I have no memory of it whatsoever. Surely I would remember him, especially since he's the chieftain of the Medjai…surely one of my regulars would have pointed him out to me. I guess not though, since none of them did.

I realize after coming out of my daze, that I had been staring at the same spot on the wall for nearly thirty minutes. Maybe I'll just go back to bed after dinner, I clearly need to recharge this scattered brain.

**Ardeth's POV**

I found my way around Stephanie's bathroom easily enough, finding the essential items to bathe quickly. She was very organized. That was something that I noticed when I put her in her room earlier. It was very clean, and well kept. I was quite surprised, she is O'Connell's sibling and he is not the most organized man…unless it is his weapons.

The last thing I needed before I washed, was a towel to dry off after. There was a cupboard under the sink, so I began my search there. And I have chosen wisely, I see. I took the towel off the shelf and closed the door. She had some nice smelling bath oils on the counter, so I tossed that in as well. Might as well enjoy what I can while I'm here since I don't always have the luxury. Being in the desert certainly did not provide hot baths. When we marry, _if_ _we marry_, that is something I hope she gives me upon returning after patrol. A hot bath…among other things, of course.

I began to strip off the remainder of my clothes and inched into the bath. I could definitely get used to this. I felt body relaxing, letting the hot water sooth my now aching muscles. As wonderful as this all felt, I could help but think of _her_.

Last night at the casino, when she asked about the attack I truly was angered by the way she approached me. No other person, man or woman, had dared speak to me like that. Except my mother, of course, but that is another matter entirely.

I can't help but feel excited, for lack of a better word, at the prospect of arguing with her again. She spoke to me like I was any other man in her life, not someone who held power over her. I think that I like that, I like it very much.

I wonder what my mother will think of her. Maybe I should write to her, telling her I may have found what she has been begging me for. I'm sure having her on Stephanie's side will ease her transition into the tribe. That is if she even chooses to come back with me.

I've never found myself this caught up by a woman before. Allah knows many have tried to win my heart.

Taking a deep breath, I became aware of the scent of the bath oil. Rose with a hint of something else. Cinnamon maybe? I instantly picture Stephanie. Her long, black hair that curls beautifully…and curls even more in the heat of the day. Her blue eyes that give a doorway into her mind. It was truly amazing to look at them. When she was angry they looked dark and foreboding, like the deep sea. When she was laughing they looked as bright and clear as ice. When she looks into my eye after we kiss, they are brilliant and welcoming and full of passion.

Then there was her body. She was a slip of a woman; there was no question of that. Very different than the women of my tribe. Even so, she has a great deal of strength. Her body is fit, yet still holds all of the womanly curves. She has the most incredibly soft skin, Allah I could touch her all day and die a happy man.

And there is her mind. She is incredibly intelligent, she can hold her own in an argument. O'Connell told me she had been living on her own for quite some time, so it is no wonder. It does trouble me that she seems to lose that confidence when she speaks to me. I hope as time grows on she breaks out of her shell more. I'm also surprised how well she fought today as well…which reminds me, I do owe her a little payback for her clever distraction. I will take much enjoyment in that.

There is still much more I would like to know about her. I only hope I have enough time.


End file.
